


Misadventures in the Islands

by DelicateRevelations



Series: Misadventures Afloat [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Smart Tony DiNozzo, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateRevelations/pseuds/DelicateRevelations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say a plan never lasts long once it’s implemented. It’s practically the rule for how Tony’s life turns out. Or maybe Murphy’s Law would be more appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the second installment to my new series! It’s a crossover fic between NCIS and Hawaii Five-O. This is the first one where they both intersect. 
> 
> As to the pairing, Tony and Steve, be warned that’s it going to be a slow one. I fell in love with the pairing through ShadeShifter’s stories about the two as well as TipToeTwirls’.

 

* * *

_“If something can go wrong, it will.”_

 

_-Murphy’s Law_

* * *

 

The rain was coming down in sheets as Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett hurried down the road. Glaring at the sky, he cursed Danny for sending him on what was turning out to be a fool’s errand.

“Go here, he said.” Steve muttered to himself, “You’ll know once you get there, he claimed. Could he get any more cryptic?”

For what seemed like the thousandth time Steve looked around the area. Nothing seemed off, it was just like every other street in Honolulu. The shops all had their lights on, music could be heard coming from the various restaurants and there was the usual chatter coming from the bar on the corner.

And yet, Danny had claimed there was something off.

_What would a Jersey boy really know about it though?_ Steve thought derisively.

Immediately, he felt guilty. Through the course of their partnership Steve had learned that while Danny didn’t understand Hawaiian culture, his instincts and observations in the field were more than reliable.

He didn’t have time to dwell on it though, as the rain continued to pour around him.

“You lost?” A voice behind him asked, making him whirl around in surprise.

As it wasn’t every day that someone managed to sneak up on a Navy Seal, Steve took the time to scan  and evaluate the speaker.

The man was tall, about an inch taller than Steve, Most of his features were obscured by the rain and the black umbrella he was holding.

Steve smiled politely, “No, just frustrated with the weather.”

The man chuckled and stepped closer, tilting the umbrella so it covered them both.

With the closer proximity Steve could make out more. The man was fit, though on the lean side. Built more like a runner than a weight-lifter.

Steve would bet the man could hold his own in a fight. Intriguingly, he didn’t seem intimidated by Steve whatsoever

He also noticed he had hazel green eyes, light brown hair and laugh lines around his eyes.

Steve shelved the observations for later examination, and raised an inquisitive eye-brow at the man.

“My good deed of the day,” He offered with a sheepish shrug, “Come on, my restaurant is just up the way. You can come in and warm up, we don’t actually open for dinner for another hour.”

Considering the offer, Steve tilted his head. The man seemed genuine enough, and he _was_ soaked to the bone.

“Sounds good. I’m Steve by the way.” He acquiesced, holding out his hand.

For just a moment an emotion Steve didn’t recognize flittered through the man’s eyes before he smiled brightly, “Tony.”

They shook hands, gripping for just a second too long.

When Tony didn’t pull away, Steve started to take his hand back. His plan was countered however when Tony grinned wickedly, kept his grip on Steve’s hand, and spun on his heel. Subsequently pulling Steve along the road.

“Hey!” Steve protested, stumbling as he tried to catch his balance and keep up at the same time.

Tony turned around just long enough to wink at him, before continuing to tug Steve up the path.

Bemused, Steve surprised himself by laughing. It was something he hadn’t been doing much of since his father’s death and all the complications caused by it.

Tony was right, his restaurant wasn’t far away at all, and it was the little Italian place Steve remembered passing earlier.

They stopped on the stoop, under a cover. Tony glanced at him, eyes dancing wickedly.

“This reminds me of a scene in a movie…” he began, hesitating as if half expecting for someone to shake their head at him, or to cut him off.

Steve just looked at him expectantly.

“It’s just, there’s this scene in Little Women involving rain, an umbrella and a kiss.” Tony finished, smirking at Steve.

Meeting his eyes challengingly, Steve replied, “Not on the first date.”

Startled but pleased, Tony threw his head back and laughed.

Steve smiled.

Coming back to himself Tony shook his head, closing the umbrella with a snap. Then he opened the door and with a dramatic flourish gestured for Steve to precede him.

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

Steve blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brighter atmosphere.

It was a quintessential Italian restaurant. The front was set up as a small family eating area. Steve listened with only half an ear as Tony chatted with one of the waitresses.

Towards the back Steve could just make out what looked to be a small bar area.

“Come one.” Tony told him, as he returned handing Steve a towel before gripping his elbow lightly as he tugged him between the tables towards the back area Steve had just noticed.

Steve raised an eye brow, “You certainly enjoy leading me around.” He observed.

He was amused to note the way Tony flushed, but his apparent embarrassment didn’t keep him from replying, “Only because you’re so irresistible.”

Choking back an incredulous laugh, “That’s the best you could come up with?” Steve teased.

Sobering, Tony sighed and let his hand fall from Steve’s arm.

“Truthfully, you didn’t catch me on a good day,” he said, and Steve could see the truth of it in his weary eyes and slumped shoulders.

Suddenly he was hit with the realization that Tony reminded him of a cop on the edge of a burnout.

He opened his mouth to say something, he didn’t know what, but was cut off by someone coming up to them.

“DiNatale? Can I borrow you?” The man asked, glancing furtively at Steve.

Steve watched Tony’s face became curiously blank of all emotion, before he pulled out a charming grin that struck Steve as fake.

“Just a moment, Brah.” He told the interloper, a slight Hawaiian accent appearing.

The man didn’t look pleased, but nonetheless moved away. Steve noted that he still hovered in the background, his eyes on Steve.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Steve looked around, mentally marking down all the exits and things that could be used as weapons.

“Sorry about that,” Tony told him, placing a hand on the small of his back and pushing him towards the bar. Steve had another joke on the tip of his tongue, but it died when he glanced back and noticed that the man from before was most definitely armed.

“Not everyone has manners,” Tony continued obliviously, directing Steve to a bar stool. “But don’t worry about him, I’ll make sure no one bothers you.”

His words were followed up with a glare in the previous man’s direction.

Steve watched fascinated as the man in question grimaced, and let his hand drop away from where it had been hovering over his gun.

“I see.” Steve offered, unsure of the situation he had stumbled across.

Was something going on here? And if so, is this what Danny was talking about?

Tony shrugged out of his jacket and slipped behind the bar. “I’ll fix you a drink on the house to keep you company while I go see what he wants.”

Before he could protest, Steve was thoroughly distracted as Tony moved around the bar expertly. Mixing the drink and throwing the tumbler and such around with practiced ease and dramatic flair.

If he didn’t know better Steve would think he was the bartender rather than the owner.

Steve’s eyes unerringly flickered between the flex of his arms and the pleased smile that tugged at Tony’s lips, it was more genuine than any grin previously seen.

He was so completely caught up in the sight that for a moment, just a brief moment, he forgot about the potential threat in the room.

With a clink Tony set the drink down in front of him.

Steve eyed it warily. “What is it?”

Shrugging Tony wiped his hands on a towel, “My signature drink. Give it a chance, you won't regret it. Hopefully.”

With that parting reassurance, Tony was a blur of movement as he efficiently wiped up the bar, slipped his jacket back on and headed over to stand with the man before.

Turning so he could watch the interaction between them, Steve took an experimental sip of the drink.

He should have been put off by the bright purple color of the drink, but found he was feeling adventurous.

As soon as the liquid hit his tongue he choked, and swallowed. It burned all the way down and he was about to write it off as horrible when the aftertaste set in.

It was surprisingly pleasant and… minty?

By the time his vision had cleared and he’d managed to take another sip without choking Tony was already talking with the shady character.

Tony was standing with his back to Steve, but he could see the other one clearly.

Unlike Tony, this man was clearly Hawaiian. His long dark hair was slicked back, and there was a menacing tattoo of a snake lining his jaw.

To Steve’s honed senses he screamed ‘trouble!’

Making up his mind, Steve pulled out his cell phone and subtly took a picture of him. Quickly he texted it to Danny, asking him to run it through facial recognition.

Looking over at Tony again Steve felt a sick feeling settle in his stomach.

Something was definitely wrong here.

* * *

_“Left to themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse.”_

_-Murphy’s Law_

* * *

 

By the time Tony rejoined Steve the place had filled up with more people who were very similar in looks and attitude to the menacing man.

When Danny texted back saying he was a known yakuza grunt, Steve was not at all surprised. He was willing to bet that the majority of the people back by the bar were.

What did shock him was the way they all deferred to Tony.

There were several that Steve knew recognized him, who he in turn recognized, but Tony always cut them off before they could get within 10 feet of Steve, subtly leading them away with a charming smile and a complimentary drink.

“What do you think?” Tony asked, leaning over the bar to peer at Steve in the low lighting.

Steve swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he noticed the top two button of Tony’s dress shirt had come undone and shadows of soft curls were visible.

“Its… nice” he ventured, unsure of just how to respond. Did Tony know they were all yakuza? If so, did Tony know Steve was a cop?

Tony pouted, “That’s it?” he questioned, “My pride and joy! And all you can say is _nice_.”

“That’s not what I meant, “Steve immediately backpedalled, “I like the place, it’s the… clientele I’m not sure about.”

Steve watched Tony critically for his reaction, anticipation heightening his senses.

For just a second Tony stiffened, but as soon as Steve noticed he’d relaxed again. Tony leaned close, so that their faces were within inches of each other, “I expected that.” Tony paused, winking conspiratorially at him, “Stick around after closing and it’ll make sense.”

With one last smile (Something Steve was quickly learning was a trademark with Tony) he moved off, going to help the other bartender with mixing the drinks.

Deliberating on the merits of sticking around or just leaving Steve watched Tony. He seemed alive in this setting, grinning and chatting with the customers. Steve just couldn't reconcile the man he'd met with the people he surrounded himself with.

And yet, watching from afar Tony didn't just seem to fit in. He looked like he  _belonged,_ like this was his domain and he'd just deigned to allow the Yakuza and Steve to intrude.

It was bewildering.

He could leave, Steve supposed, research the place and Tony. The team would help and he’d probably figure out fairly quickly what was going on.

Then again, he could stick around and give Tony the chance to explain his side of things.

Looking back, Steve would never be able to decide if he was lucky or not that the decision was taken out of his hands.

“Steve!” A familiar voice called from behind him and Steve spun around, grimacing at the sight in front of him.

It was his team. Danny, Chin, and Kono were standing in the alcove that lead to the bar with their guns and badges on blatant display.

Immediately the tension in the room escalated to dangerous levels.

Steve swallowed, trying to think of a way out of this with minimum trouble. For all that Danny liked to claim that Steve was crazy and ran head first into danger, Steve did rule out all other options as often as he could.

He looked around furtively, watching as the Yakuza member tensed and began to rise from their seats.

His team’s hands immediately went for their guns, as did Steve.

The voice of reason came from a surprising source.

“Kahele, get everyone out of here. I’ll handle this.” Tony ordered as he came out from behind the bar, his movements deliberately casual as he kept his eyes on Steve’s team.

The man from before, who Steve assumed was Kahele, scowled but with a flick of his wrist had everyone filing out the side doors.

Tony nodded at Kahele as he too left, and came to stand beside Steve.

Once they were all gone Tony sighed, seeming to deflate in front of their eyes.

“You couldn’t have waited till closing to storm in?” he complained.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him, but directed his questions at his team.

“What's going on, Danny? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

Clearly uncomfortable, Danny shifted on the balls of his feet. “I uh, thought you might be in trouble?”

Kono rolled her eyes, “He said you were in trouble with the yakuza, boss.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Steve sighed. “What gave you that idea?”

Danny rallied and pointed an accusing finger at Tony who made a ‘who me?’ face.

“Him! He’s the reason I sent you out here. I came here the other night looking for some decent Italian and thought it was weird the Yakuza were treating him with such respect when I know intimately what they think of mainlanders.” Danny ranted.

Steve’s lips twitched.

“Go on.” Steve finally prompted once he'd gotten over his bemusement at Danny's typical rant, because he’d wondered the same thing.

Danny smirked triumphantly.

"I ran his picture through the databases but it came up as classified.” He admitted, sounding embarrassed. “It’s why I sent you out here. To see if you were suspicious too.”

Nervously, Tony edged a little farther away from them. But Steve, who’d been watching him out of the corner of his eye reached out and gripped his elbow.

When Tony glared at him, Steve shrugged, “My turn.”

Tony sighed, while the team exchanged confused looks.

Clearing his throat, Danny resumed his story. “I got more suspicious when you sent the picture of Kahele so I got Chin to hack into the database and get his file.” He finished glaring pointedly at Tony.

Once again, Tony shifted nervously only stilling when Steve squeezed his elbow.

“And…?” Steve prompted when Danny didn’t volunteer the explanation.

Chin was the one who answered, if indirectly. “What’s a DC NCIS special agent, who’s supposed to be currently re-assigned to a ship, doing in Hawaii consorting with Yakuza?” He asked, looking directly at Tony.

Shocked, Steve turned to look at Tony. He couldn’t help but remember his earlier observation that Tony looked like a burnt out cop.

Perhaps he was closer to the mark than he’d thought.

Tony groaned, running his free hand through his hair.

“I’d hoped this wouldn’t happen,” He muttered to himself as he glared at the ground.

He looked back up, fixing his gaze on Danny. “I half-expected it though, when I recognized you the other night. And it was confirmed when Stevie-Wonder here showed up today.”

Steve choked at the nickname.

“It would have been better if you’d shown up later though,” Tony continued, ignoring Steve’s splutter, “You almost blew my cover.”

“Your cover?” Kono asked, her mind racing to connect the dots.

Tony nodded. “That’s how I recognized Williams and Steve when they showed up. There’s no way I’d go undercover without knowing what the major players in the area looked like.”

“Undercover.” Steve repeated, somewhat disbelieving. Had everything from before been part of the act then?

As if reading his mind Tony looked over at him and in a move he was only able to pull off because Steve was distracted, twisted his arm out of his grip. He didn't try to move away this time, just reached over to place his hand at the small of Steve’s back.

Tony pushed him lightly, “Let’s take this somewhere a little less open," He winked, "and then I’ll _debrief_ you.” The last part was aimed at Steve, a wicked smile on his face.

Steve sighed, and playfully replied. “If we must.”

Squawking in protest, Danny came over to step between Tony and Steve and pushed them apart. “We’re not going anywhere unless a) he’s in cuffs or b) we get someone to verify his story.”

Tony laughed, “Feel free to cuff me, it’ll help me explain this later. Besides, I’m not scared of a little bondage.”

Waggling his eyebrows, Tony watched with his amusement written across his face as an outraged Danny turned an impressive shade of red.

Chin and Kono avoided each other’s eyes, knowing if they caught the other’s gaze they’d both burst out laughing.

Steve on the other hand had no such inhibitions, so he did laugh. He clapped Danny fondly on the shoulder as he took the cuffs from him.

“I’ll get this one, Danno.” He teased.

Tony grinned, “My lucky day.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve gestured for Tony to turn around.

And if his hands lingered a little too long in the process of cuffing Tony, no one commented.

* * *

“ _The buddy system is essential to your survival; it gives the enemy somebody else to shoot at.”_

_\- Murphy’s Law_

* * *

 

“This isn’t really necessary.” Tony complained to the only people in the room with him. Danny and Chin. Neither of whom seemed very sympathetic.

Tony glanced pointedly around the room again, if it could really be called that. It looked more like a modern day dungeon. There was one single light hanging from the ceiling. And there was only one, metal chair.

To which, he was currently cuffed.

Danny frowned, “We haven’t verified your story and until we do we’re going to treat you just like any other yakuza we pick up off the street.” he told him, crossing his arms over his chest as he kept a paranoid eye on Tony.

Sighing, Tony looked longingly at the door.

Chin then seemed to take pity on him. “Steve’s calling the number you gave us now. If you’re telling the truth, it won’t be long.”

That didn’t exactly cheer Tony up. For all that Vance and he were operating under some kind of tentative truce for this investigation Tony knew that Vance still didn’t particularly like him.

He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

_"If anything simply cannot go wrong, it will anyway."_

_-Murphy’s Law_

* * *

 

Pacing his office Steve stared at the phone in his hand. A small part of him didn’t want to dial, didn’t want to know if Tony was really who he said.

Fortunately, a bigger part of him wanted the truth.

With that thought Steve dialed the number.

It rang exactly 3 times before a woman picked up.

“NCIS, Director Vance’s office. How can I help you?" She said.

Steve swallowed. So far so good.

“This is Commander Steve McGarrett, I run the Hawaiian Five-O task force. I need to speak to the director about Tony DiNozzo.”

There was a pause on the other side of the line before she replied. “Of course, just one moment while I transfer your call.”

Steve nodded, forgetting for a moment that she couldn’t see him.

There was a clicking noise before he could say something and then ringing as she transferred the call.

“Directore Vance.” The person said once they picked up.

Steve replied, “Hello Director, My name is Steve-”

Before he could go on the Director cut him off. “I know who you are Commander. And I know why you’re calling.”

Sucking in a breath Steve, mentally cursed politicians.

“Yes. Then you can tell me about Tony DiNozzo.” He responded, taking the extra effort to control his voice and keep it firmly nuetral.

He could hear Vance sigh from the other side of the line. “It’s a long complicated story, Commander. Suffice to say Agent DiNozzo is undercover on the Island. Investigating someone of key interest to NCIS.”

“Who? Who is he investigating?” Steve demanded.

Before the Director could answer there was noise on the other side of line, in the background.

_“Director.”_

_An annoyed sigh, “Do you ever knock Gibbs?”_

_“No. You’re needed in MTAC. And I need you to sign off on the next case.”_

_Vance grumbled, but agreed._

Steve listened to the conversation, noting that the Director waited for the other man (Gibbs?) to leave the room before speaking to him again.

“I apologize Commander, I don’t have time to read you in myself. Tell Agent DiNozzo that he has my permission to involve you and your team in the case. Oh and tell him to try and behave.”

Recognizing the dismissal for what it was Steve replied, “Yes sir. Thank you.”

Vance chuckled, “No need to thank me. Good luck Commander.”

With that the call ended.

Steve stared at the phone for a moment before putting it back down. He’d head down to join the others soon. And then Tony would have quite a lot to explain.

* * *

 

_“The chance of the bread falling with the buttered side down is directly proportional to the cost of the carpet.”_

 

_-Murphy’s Law_

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say a plan never lasts long once it’s implemented. It’s practically the rule for how Tony’s life turns out. Or maybe Murphy’s Law would be more appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the Hawaii 5-O verse this is set at the very end of season 1 and the beginning of season 2. I went back and re-watched the episodes to try and get a feel for where all the character were at the time and how Tony’s presence and separate investigation would have changed things, without changing some of the more important things too much (like Steve going to jail for killing the gov.) Hope I did that well….
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

_"Live fast; die young; leave a good-looking corpse."_

_\- SEAL Team Six_

* * *

 

Kono sipped her iced coffee as the opened the door with her hip, balancing a tray holding 4 other coffees on it.

For all that she enjoyed working with five-O, and knew how lucky she was to have ended up there when she was fresh out of the academy, she still hated being sent on the little errands that they delegated to the ‘rookie.’

Such as, getting coffee. They’d even had her get one for their suspect! Or undercover federal agent. Whichever he ended up being.

Turning the corner towards the interrogation room Kono stopped short as she caught sight of Steve standing indecisively in front of the door.

“Boss?” she asked.

Steve’s head jerked up, “Kono! You’re back.” He greeted, accepting the cup she handed him. It was always easy to keep Steve’s separate since he largely preferred black tea over coffee.

“Yeah, lines weren’t too bad.” She paused, “So what’s the verdict? He telling the truth?”

“He’s a fed,” Steve confirmed, relief coloring his tone.

Kono nodded briskly, taking the new information in stride, “Well let’s get the two knuckleheads and Tony, and then move upstairs so he can spill the beans.”

As she spoke Kono side stepped around him to open the door herself.

The sight in front of her made her thoughts come to a shuddering halt.

Danny was hiding his face in hands, looking like he was about to erupt in one of his infamous rants any second.

The whole team knew his warning signs, and he was displaying a good many of them now.

Meanwhile, Tony had somehow gotten out of his cuffs and was sitting cross-legged on the floor. To all appearances he was teaching Chin how to play a card game.

Chin was even smiling. A rare occurrence for her cousin.

Where he’d gotten the cards was another question, because Kono knew for a fact that neither Chin nor Danny carried them around.

Steve sighed behind her. Somehow Kono couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d been expecting this, or something similar.

“Alright, break it up. Let’s move this upstairs, where Agent DiNozzo can debrief all of us.” Steve ordered, his earlier hesitance gone.

Tony straightened noticeably at the use of his title, his face sobering.

“You aren’t going to like it.”

* * *

_"We are U.S. Navy SEALs.  There's no need to thank us because we don't_

_exist.  You never saw us.  This never happened."_

_-U.S. Navy Seals_

* * *

 

This was his least favorite part of being undercover.

Tony hated when he had to explain, when he had to drop the persona he’d been living in and come back to himself for a while.

The consummate undercover agent in him knew that the more often he broke character the higher the chance he’d slip up when it was important.

Jeanne and the mess that had accompanied her being told hadn’t helped his already present aversion.

And now, he was doing it again.

Looking at the team, his nerves faltered. He felt transported back to when he was a teenager. A rebel in a Military Boarding School in front of the class of unforgiving cadets, giving a report.

He cleared his throat, buying time to settle himself.

“As you know, I work for the DC office of NCIS. A couple months back my team was broken up.” He paused, swallowing hard.

The events that had led to that still haunted him.

And judging by the looks the team exchanged, they could see some of it on his face.

Tony found that he didn’t care. Now that he’d broken character, he’d well and truly broken all his masks.

“Director Vance saw it as the perfect opportunity to put me undercover. As far as my old team is concerned, along with the majority of NCIS, I _am_ currently stationed as an Agent Afloat.”

Danny piped in, unable to resist any longer, “What’s so important that so few people know what’s going on? And why weren’t we alerted about your investigation?”

Exasperated, Tony scrubbed his face. “I’ll get to that. I was picked because of my record of successful long term undercover operations with little back up.”

Here, he looked at Danny, “Did you hear about the Macaluso Family take down? You should have, even in Jersey it was big news.”

Danny whistled. “That was you?”

“Yeah. That was just the beginning of my undercover career. So believe me when I say that the fact that I was brought in for this means it’s a big deal.”

Growing impatient Steve stepped forward from where he’d been leaning against the conference table, getting in Tony’s personal space.

Tony stubbornly refused to back up and give him the advantage.

“Who are you investigating?” He demanded.

Tony met his gaze, unflinchingly. “Governor Jameson.”

His pronouncement was met with stunned silence followed quickly by disbelief.

Kono and Chin exchanged looks and began talking quietly, hand gestures included. Danny, never one to be quiet, exploded into denials.

“She’s the Governor! What about her could possibly interest NCIS?!” he demanded, and he didn’t stop there.

Tony put Danny’s, admittedly loud denials into the background, and focused all his attention on Steve.

Steve, who looked like he was having a ‘Eureka!’ moment. The kind where hundreds of little, innocuous things you over looked at the time came together with a final click. Painting a very different picture than you first imagined.

“Why?” Steve asked, his serious tone cutting through the room.

All it took was one look at his face for the team to fall silent, even Danny.

“We received Intel that she’s been working with a man I think you’ll have heard of. Wo Fat.”

For the second time in the conversation, the team was rocked. Steve stepped away from them all, putting his back to them as he stared out the window.

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, “ _This_ is why you weren’t told. You’re all too close to the Governor.”

“Understandably so,” he hastened to add when Danny scowled dangerously, “But we couldn’t risk her finding out I was here.”

Chin frowned thoughtfully, “If you’re investigating the Governor, why are you undercover as a restaurant owner?”

“It’s not just any restaurant. And I’m not just the owner.” Tony explained, somewhat ambiguously.

“Elaborate.” Kono requested flatly, her eyes flashing dangerously as she made her presence known.

Tony rolled his eyes at her, but complied. “No need to get testy. Though I do love spirit,” He smiled flirtatiously at her.

“Tony.” Steve grumbled, turning away from the window to face the conversation again.

The undercover agent sighed for what felt like the thousandth time in a small window of time, but acquiesced. 

“I’m not sure how the Governor came to our attention,” Tony shrugged, “I wasn’t brought in untill later. But we did know that she had quite a few ties to the yakuza.”

Here he made a point of meeting all their eyes individually, “It’s why they brought me in specifically. I’ve been undercover in a mafia family before. Brought one down from the inside. And the principles between the mafia and yakuza are largely the same.”

Danny grumbled, “What does this have to do with you posing as a restaurant owner?”

“Danny.” Steve warned.

The Jersey native scowled but didn’t speak again.

Tony nodded to Steve gratefully.

“I got here 6 months ago, bought the restaurant and began scoping out the Noshimuri Family. I posed as Tony DiNatale, a member of a mafia family in the states that was taken down about a year ago.”

Tony took a deep breath, rubbing his suddenly sweaty hands against his pants.

“Because of my reputation, and my winning personality,” Tony bragged playfully, “I rose in the ranks quickly enough. I’m pretty close to being the mastermind behind the head of the family. The man behind the curtains, if you will.”

Chin whistled, “That’s why the yakuza in the bar treated you that way.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, “There are some that dislike the fact that I’m a mainlander, but since the head of the family trusts me they can’t say anything to my face.”

“What exactly do you do for them?” Steve asked, eyes narrowed at Tony.

Tony smiled tightly, “Mostly background planning. Thankfully most Hawaiians dislike mainlanders and refuse to deal with them, or aren’t intimidated by them. So I don’t do much hands on work.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Steve gestured for Tony to go on. He could see how being in the shadows would benefit Tony.

He’d be able to avoid doing a lot of the acts many undercover agents never quite stopped feeling guilty for. It was one of those things people never really forgave themselves for. And Steve had a feeling from the grieved look he'd noticed in Tony's eyes from time to time that he wasn't a stragner to it.

Steve could relate.

“As far as the yakuza are concerned the restaurant was a convenient accident.” Tony continued.

Kono frowned, “What do you mean?”

“It’s a place they could relax, or talk about family stuff without worrying about being caught.” Tony smirked, “I mean, who would look for the yakuza in a little out of the way Italian restaurant?”

The team’s eye’s widened in comprehension.

“Good point.” Danny acknowledged begrudgingly. He never would have looked for them there, but rather at one of their known warehouses.

Steve smiled fondly at him, making Danny turn away.

The interaction made Tony chuckle.

“It got to the point where the Governor started having most of her lunches with her less savory allies there.” Tony explained.

Steve leaned forward, excitement thrumming through him. “Wo Fat?”

“Yes.” Tony told him his green eyes serious, “A few times. They’re both very slippery though. Vague. So far we haven’t been able to catch them incriminating themselves.”

Tony made a frustrated noise, “And Wo Fat’s very good at disappearing as soon as we get wind he’s on the Island. It’s been… maddening.”

“That’ll change now.” Steve pronounced confidently, “With our help.”

Tony looked slightly disbelieving, “You shouldn’t get involved Steve. It’s too personal for you.” He told him, repeating the line his superiors had told him when he’d suggested the same thing.

He could see what they meant, looking at Steve now. He was all tension, his fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides and he couldn’t seem to stand still.

But Tony also thought that perhaps he could move past that and be rational. He was a trained Navy Seal after all.

They’d just have to be on the lookout for him going off the edge if things didn't more quickly enough.

“Doesn’t matter.” Steve told him, glaring. “I know now, and I‘m getting involved.”

“You mean ‘we’.” Danny corrected, moving to flank Steve. He’d apparently gotten over his disbelief in the Governors guilt, or at the very least put it aside to support Steve.

Glancing at Kono and Chin, Tony could see they were just as determined to help.

For a moment he pictured his team, but the image was ruined (as it often was these days) by the accusing look the Gibbs in his head aimed at him.

Some days he missed his team so much he was tempted to just resign and move back to D.C. so that he could be close to the ones left there. Abby would ecstatic. But then there were other days when he felt like he was free and could breathe for the first time in years.

He knew one day, one would win out over the other. He just didn’t know which one he wanted to.

“Alright,” Tony gave in, knowing a lost cause when he saw one.

The team grinned and Steve stepped forward and offered him his hand.

Tony stared at him for a moment, confused.

Then a light bulb went off over his head, and stepped forward to grip Steve’s hand. And if he flashed back to earlier this evening when he’d been the one to offer his hand, well it was gone before he could linger on it.

“I’m sure I speak for us all when I say we look forward to working with you, Agent DiNozzo.”

Tony grinned. “Likewise.”

* * *

_"When asked what I am most proud of, I stick out my chest, hold my head high and state proudly, 'I served in the United States Navy!'"_

  
__-John F. Kennedy_ _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i have a couple things to add. Like, for one i'm not sure if i mentioned this before but this is a work-in-progress not a story I've pre-written and am posting on a schedule. That being said, it is my goal to post one chapter a week. (Tuesday or Wednesday?) But please be aware i'm in my first year of college and there will be times where that just isn't realistic and it'll be more like every other week. 
> 
> I can, however, promise that i will finish this. It won't be left incomplete! :)
> 
> And i'm sorry if this chapter is a little on the shorter side this week, i'll make up for it next time hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say a plan never lasts long once it’s implemented. It’s practically the rule for how Tony’s life turns out. Or maybe Murphy’s Law would be more appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here’s the 3rd chapter! Be warned that for those who are familiar with the NCIS series the first part may be a tad boring, but it was a conversation that had to be had at some point and I figured it would be better to do it before the story really got going. I'm posting a little early this week, to make up for being on the late side last week.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_“The capacity for friendship is God's way of apologizing for our families.”_

 

_\- Jay McInerney, The Last of the Savages_

* * *

 

“Tell me about your team?” Steve asked, fixing his gaze on Tony.

It was just the two of them in the office, the others having already gone home for the night. He and Tony had stayed back to strategize and compare notes on the Governor and Wo Fat.

They were hoping that some of the disjointed things Tony had heard would connect with Steve’s experience with the pair.

So far they hadn’t discovered anything new or earth shattering so they were taking a break.

Tony flinched slightly, before forcefully relaxing. “Why?”

Considering his response carefully, Steve reviewed what he knew of the man opposite him.

Even for an undercover agent, Tony seemed skittish and untrusting. And he looked at the team with longing eyes, and flinched when anyone even briefly referred to or brought up his team.

Steve knew that not all teams were as lucky as Five-O. In his experience teams that went bad usually were one of two different scenarios.

The first was straight forward, sometimes people who on paper should get along just don’t in reality. Those teams where they just don’t ‘click’ from the beginning. At least they usually fell apart quickly, and without major damage.

The second type was the more worrisome one. It was where a team came together and DID click. Usually this type was one of the best teams in their chosen field because of how well they worked together.

What destroyed them was usually one solitary event or person, where something went wrong and it imploded the team. Those were always the worst, sometimes it ruined the members. 

Steve had a feeling that Tony’s team was the latter case.

“Just curious,” Steve finally settled on a casual response, he had a feeling if he pushed Tony would clam up.

Tony studied him, his eyes hard. Before yielding, “I suppose it’s only fair since you’ve spent the last couple hours filling me in on personal stuff.”

Attempting to not smile smugly, Steve just nodded as seriously as he could manage.

He had a feeling he failed when Tony chuckled.

“Where to start?” Tony question. Steve recognized it as the stalling tactic it was.

“There was the team leader, Gibbs. Then me, I was the senior field agent. Then we had our probie, McGee.” Here he paused, noting Steve’s questioning eyebrow, “Our rookie. Then our fourth member was a Mossad Liaison, Ziva.”

“Mossad?” Steve asked, surprised.

Tony grinned, “Not just any mossad member either. Ziva _David._ The Director’s daughter.”

Steve whistled. “How’d you manage that?”

Instantly Tony sobered, “Our director before Vance worked with her before she became Director and brought Ziva with her when she joined.”

Sensing that this was dangerous ground, Steve just nodded.

“Then there was our Forensic Specialist, and resident Gothic teddy bear Abby Scuito.” Tony told him, deciding to continue rather than linger on the previous topic. “And we can’t forget our MEs. The head ME was Ducky, and then his assistant was Jimmy Palmer.”

After more prompting Tony told Steve more details about his team. About how loveable Abby was, how she blasted music and hugged everyone. He told him about McGee and how he’d transformed from a timid hero-worshipping techie to a confident field agent and hacker.

He even told him the story of Ziva and her brother Ari. And with every story he told he relaxed just a little more, like a weight was steadinly being lifted off his shoulders.

Steve particularly enjoyed the stories about Jimmy, ‘the autopsy gremilin’ and Ducky ‘the storyteller/grandfather’. He could hear the fondness in Tony’s voice, see his love for his team in the way he bragged about them.

He could definitely believe that Tony’s D.C. team had once been like 5-O. A family.

And what he definitely noticed, and logged for later consideration, was how Gibbs came up in most of the other’s stories but Tony always skated over him. Never saying much on the topic of the team leader.

Steve’s gut told him that Gibbs was the crux of the matter.

“What about Gibbs?” he asked curiously, narrowing his eyes at Tony.

Tony winced, looking away from Steve. “What about him?”

Inherently Steve knew that he’d have to prod Tony about this subject. But he’d already witnessed how talking about Tony’s team helped him. He knew that Tony needed this.

What Steve wasn’t sure about was why that mattered to him. Was it because he knew that Tony wouldn’t be on his A-game till he got this sorted out?

Or was it because that in the short time he’d known him, Steve had come to trust Tony? Professionally at least. Enough to want to trust him personally and vice versa.

“Anything you want to tell me about him.”

Tony’s eyes widened comically. Clearly he was surprised by Steve’s open response. It gave him a way out, he could tell Steve all the inconsequential things and not the important things.

Maybe that was why he decided to tell him the truth.

“Everyone used to say that the second B in Gibbs stood for bastard.” Tony sighed, running his fingers through his hair roughly making it stand on end, “It’s not an exaggeration.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, but didn’t interrupt.

“But he was also protective of the people he considered his. The team, Abby, and the old director.” Tony continued, his eyes far away as he reminisced.

“For a long time the two of us worked well together. We trusted each other on and off the field.” Tony smiled genuinely, and Steve recognized the look. Tony was likely remembering the good times.

But that’s wasn’t what he needed, “What went wrong?”

Tony looked startled at the direct question. “That obvious?”

Smiling slightly Steve replied, “Just a smidge.”

“I guess it started when he got amnesia.” Catching Steve’s look, Tony hastened to add, “He got his memory back eventually, but he wasn’t the same.”

“He took off and retired to Mexico for about a year, I took over the team while he was gone.” Tony grimaced, “Which did not go well. That team will always be Gibbs, they won’t respect anyone else. Not even me.”

Steve could sense the bitterness behind the last bit. He would bet money that a good portion of Tony’s problems may come from the perceived rejection by his old team.

But Tony wasn’t done.

“When he came back, because we all knew he was coming back he just isn’t the type to retire, it was too boring, things were good for a while.” Tony smiled ruefully, “But the Director at the time, Jenny, had me doing an undercover op behind his back.”

Tony shook his head, “Which inevitably blew up in my face. Literally even.”

Deciding to get the rest of that story later, Steve focused and tried to read between the lines. He had a feeling that defining bit of information was coming.

“After that he never really trusted me again. But we were able to salvage our working relationship for the most part.” Tony sighed, “Until the next road bump.”

Tony looked unwilling to go on.

Surprising even himself, Steve reached out to grip his shoulder. Tony sent him a grateful look.

Taking a deep breath, Tony dived back in to the story.

“Me and Ziva were assigned as a protection detail for Jenny when she travelled to California. She asked us to back off and not follow her too closely. To just go enjoy ourselves.”

Tony shrugged self-deprecatingly, “I was the idiot who trusted her, and made sure we gave her some space.”

“By the time we realized something was wrong we were too late, she’d been killed.” Tony grimaced, the pain clear on his features. “Gibbs will likely never forgive me. He and Jenny were close, they had… history.”

Steve nodded knowingly, but didn’t say anything.

“Ostensibly, that’s the reason the team was split up. In reality Vance is up to something. He’s the type who never shows all his cards.” Tony finished, hands fisting in his lap.

“Not necessarily a bad thing in a leader,” Steve commented.

Tony nodded, looking relieved that Steve wasn’t asking about his _feelings._ Not realizing that Steve wasn’t because he could read it all on his face and from his body language.

For all that Steve had come to believe that Tony was truly a great undercover agent, he’d seen Tony exchange masks the way people changed clothes, when he let his guard down like this he was an open book.

It was gratifying to see that Tony once again looked like a weight had been lifted from him. An even greater one this time.

Talking about it hadn’t magically fixed the problems, or even likely made the bitterness and guilt go away. But it was a step in the right direction.

And as they sat there in companionable silence, Steve decided he wanted Tony on his team. It was an idea that had been brewing in the back of his mind since he’d discovered Tony was NCIS.

Only now it was coming to fruition. He wanted Tony, and he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

* * *

_“When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching -- they are your family.”_

 

_\- Jim Butcher_

* * *

 

When Tony woke the next morning it was to a cramp in his neck and a dry mouth. He blinked at his unfamiliar surroundings, trying to remember where he was.

It came back to him in a rush: Steve and his team, the interrogation, filling them in, agreeing to work together, and finally telling Steve about his own team.

Sitting up, he realized he’d slept on Steve’s couch in his office. He vaguely remember arguing with Steve over who would take the couch and who got the floor.

Steve had won he’d pulled out a sleeping bag. Must be a SEAL thing, always being prepared or some such thing.

“Morning sleepy head.” A voice said from the doorway.

Tony turned to see an amused Danny leaning against the door, holding two steaming coffees.

“One of those for me?” Tony asked hopefully.

Danny smirked, “Promise no more flirting?”

“With you? Or with everyone?” Tony asked playfully as he stood and stretched.

Rolling his eyes Danny passed him one of the coffees, “Why do I bother?” he muttered as he turned and moved away.

Tony chuckled, before taking a long sip of coffee. Danny had guessed right, it was definitely more sugar and cream then coffee. Just the way Tony liked it.

Feeling significantly better, Tony straightened his clothes and headed to where he could see the others grouped around the conference table.

“Morning.” He greeted, coming to stand beside Chin who offered him a serene smile.

Kono and Steve both nodded at him in reply.

“Any new developments?” He asked, trying to make out what they were all looking at. It seemed to be old case reports.

Kono sighed, “I wish. These two could write the book on covering their tracks.” She complained.

Nodding, Tony wisely didn’t touch on the subject further for fear of setting her or Danny off.

“Well, I should head out. I have some serious damage control to do after last night.”

That got him Steve’s full attention for the first time that morning, and Tony couldn't help but notice the man looked unfairly awake after last night.

But Steve spoke before Tony could bemoan getting older for long, “Do you need anything from us?”

Tony shook his head, “Not my first parade. I know what to do. I’ll try and swing by tonight after closing and check in.” he paused, “if you’ll be here still.”

“One of us will,” Danny told him decisively as he closed his phone with a snap, “We just got a case.”

From the look on Danny’s face, it wasn’t good.

Deciding it would be better to leave them to it, Tony gulped down the rest of his coffee threw it in a bin and walked towards the door with a wave.

The team was so consumed by the case, they didn’t even notice him leave.

Tony smiled.

* * *

_“You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship. Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family.”_

 

_\- Trenton Lee Stewart, The Mysterious Benedict Society_

* * *

 

Standing outside his closed restaurant, Tony took a moment to admire the view. Mid-morning in Hawaii was his favorite time of day.

The sun was up and shining, but the heat levels hadn’t quite hit blistering.

The palm trees lining the path up to his restaurant swayed with the breeze, there were birds flitting around and people moving around on the road behind him.

Tony took a deep breath, admitting to himself that over the last few months this had become home. It had become more than just a place he was staying while undercover.

He didn’t quite know how to handle that, so he pushed it aside for later consideration.

Pushing open the door to the restaurant area he wasn’t really surprised to see two people waiting for him inside.

Holding back a sigh he nodded to the first, Kahele. Who just glared at him, Tony didn’t think he’d ever convince that man to like him.

“Adam. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Tony asked as he took the seat across from him, making sure to wait deferentially till he was motioned to do so.

He’d been dealing with Adam Noshimuri, the son of the old head Hiro Noshimuri, since his father had been arrested by Five-O for kidnapping Steve’s sister.

Tony could honestly say he enjoyed working for Adam much more than his father. Adam really wasn’t cut out to run the yakuza, he was too soft.

Deep down he wanted to legitimize his family business, and it was why he and Tony got along so well. But it didn’t help with the distrust many yakuza members still felt towards Tony.

Prime case being Kahele.

“I heard you were taken in for questioning by Five-O.” Adam stated, his voice deceptively neutral.

Tony nodded, making a show of sighing. “Yeah they weren’t too happy that I was chatting up their leader.” He pouted.

Snorting Kahele said, “Hitting on him you mean.”

“Jealous?” Tony teased, smirking at Kahele who turned red.

“Enough.” Adam cut in before either Tony or Kahele could further antagonize the other. “Kahele. Wait outside.”

Kahele looked like he was going to protest, but caught one look of Adam’s unusually stormy face and beat a hasty retreat.

For all that Adam was usually mild, like most yakuza-raised he could be truly scary when angry. The fact that he didn’t get angry often actually worked to his advantage in Tony’s opinion.

It made it all the scarier when he did.

To make it seem realistic, Tony ducked his head contritely not meeting Adam’s eyes.

Adam sighed, “Look at me Tony.”

Obediently Tony looked up and met the others eyes. “What happened?”

Tony shrugged, “McGarrett came to the restaurant last night, I don’t think he knew what he was walking into.”

Adam chuckled, “Didn’t expect to find the yakuza’s new favorite hangout?”

Shaking his head, Tony let himself grin at the joke. “Nope. I tried to keep the other from bothering him too much, I don’t need the trouble here.”

“I know, Tony.” Adam said, looking apologetic. One of the conditions of their deal was to keep business out of the restaurant, “But you know I couldn’t have foreseen this.”

Tony groaned, “Oh I know. Fate just hates me.”

Rolling his eyes, but noticeably not disagreeing, Adam gestured for him to go on.

“It was going fine, if a little tense, until the rest of five-O showed up,” Tony scowled, not having to fake his annoyance, “As you can imagine things escalated.”

Adam nodded.

“I got everyone out the side doors. With Kahele’s help,” Tony added grudgingly.

“And they took you in, since you were the only one left.” Adam finished.

Tony nodded, “They interrogated me for most of the night,” here he made sure to yawn, “I played dumb business owner who had _no_ earthly idea that his patrons were criminals.”

“Did they buy it?” Adam asked, leaning forward.

Shrugging, Tony answered, “Seemed to. Let me go didn’t they?”

Sitting back, Adam crossed his arms in front of him and frowned.

Tony knew why he was frustrated. Adam had held a grudge against Five-O since they’d sent his father to jail.

It was only partly because of that though. Part of it was also that he’d never expected to have to run the family business. He’d always assumed it’d be his father or his brother.

But since were both in jail, it had fallen to him.

Eventually Adam nodded, and stood. Tony followed suit and they shook hands like the proper business men neither of them were.

“Let me know if they bother you again.” Adam ordered before leaving to join Kahele outside.

“Will do,” Tony responded.

He waited till he was sure they were both gone before vaulting over the counter and into the kitchen. He headed down the back hall and up the stairs to his small apartment.

His first order of business was a shower, a change of clothes and then coffee.

 

* * *

_“Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family.  Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.”_

_-Jane Howard_

* * *

 

Once Tony got out of the shower and finished his other tasks around the apartment he moved down to the restaurant to help them get ready for opening for the evening.

He didn’t get back upstairs to check his phone till right before the 5o’clock rush.

He’d set it to charge while he was moving around, since he hadn’t been able to charge it last night it had been dead when he’d got back that morning.

Turning it on, he was surprised to see he had several missed calls and new voicemails to go along with them.

Curious as to what could have possibly happened he pulled up the first one and put it on speaker phone as he took a seat by his computer.

_“Hey Tony, it’s Steve. Calling to check in on a couple things. I don’t if you know of her but Laura Hill, the Governors aide was killed in a car bomb this morning. Very similar to how my parents were killed… If you know anything call me back.”_

Tony Stared at the phone. He’d met Laura a couple times when she’d come to lunch with the Governor. It was usually when she was meeting with someone who was at least mostly legal.

She’d seemed nice, and very polite. But Tony didn’t know much else about her or what she could have done to earn her a spot on Wo Fat’s hit list.

Shrugging he played the next one as he logged into his e-mail.

_“Tony. It’s Steve again. Things have gotten more complicated. Remember those letters I told you about? The person who was sending the pieces of evidence that got stolen? Apparently it was Laura._

_I… I think she must have found out that the Governor was dirty. She must have discovered it and started sending it to me in small pieces. I think the key matches the chest in the Governor’s office. I’m probably about to do something stupid, as Danny would say._

_I’ll call again after and let you know how stupid.”_

Alarmed, Tony grabbed for the phone. Sure enough the next missed call and the next message were both from Steve.

Dreading what he was about to hear, Tony set the next one to play.

“ _It’s me again. Guess you’re still busy with sorting out the yakuza. Turns out I was right. The key did fit. You were right all along, the governor is in on it. And I’ve got proof. Danny says it’s inadmissible because I got it illegally… But we’ll find a way to prove it._

_We have to. Call me back when you get this, things are starting to come together and you should be there after all the time you put into this.”_

Tony sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. Steve had broken into the Governor’s office, it made Tony question how rational Steve was being.

This was why they didn’t originally involve him, they thought he might do something exactly like this. Something crazy that could make it so their case wouldn’t hold up in court.

But he still had one last voice-mail.

_“Hey Tony, its Danny. I know Steve has been keeping you up to date. But something else has happened. The Governor and Wo Fat are framing Steve for Laura’s murder. HPD just tried to arrest him, being the ninja he is, Steve got away._

_But they’re hunting him down right now. Keep an eye out for him, Will you? Let me know if you see him. Thanks.”_

Tony stared, shocked. It seemed in the course of the day they’d gone from the frying pan into the fire. And he had a nasty feeling this was just the beginning.

 

* * *

_“Our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family.  Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member, yet we lead our daily life too often as if we take our family for granted.”_

_-Paul Pearshall_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, this part has maybe 2-3 chapters left depending how long they are. Part 2 was always meant to only cover Tony’s undercover mission with 5-O. Part 3 (which will come out a week after part 2 ends just as if it was another chapter) will cover how Tony deals with his DC team and whether or not he joins 5-O and stays in Hawaii.
> 
> As i see it, part 3 will could have three different scenarios.  
> 1\. Tony goes back to D.C. to visit the team, and gets a feel for how it is there but ultimately misses 5-O and returns to join their team.  
> 2\. Tony resigns from NCIS after the undercover op is over and joins 5-O from the get-go. The DC team would then show up at some later point in time.  
> 3\. or Tony could get his own team with NCIS stationed in Hawaii where he can be close to Steve without being on the team. In this one he'd eventually work a joint case with both DC and 5-O. 
> 
> Let me know which scenario you'd like to see! I can't promise i'll pick the one most like, but i'll definitely take it into consideration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say a plan never lasts long once it’s implemented. It’s practically the rule for how Tony’s life turns out. Or maybe Murphy’s Law would be more appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timing will likely be a little off in this chapter and the next. Watching the episodes again, they don’t really tell you how much time passes between the season 1 finale and the beginning of season 2 for Hawaii 5-O. I estimated it as close as I could though. 
> 
> It’s a little shorter than usual. I had to decide if I wanted to finish it all up in one last really long chapter (ch.4) or to split it out between two (4&5). I decided on the latter. So here’s part one of the finale.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

_"Law enforcement officers are never 'off duty.' They are dedicated public servants who are sworn to protect public safety at any time and place that the peace is threatened. They need all the help that they can get."_

_\- Barbara Boxer_

* * *

 

Tony dashed down the stairs and grabbed his jacket as he passed through the kitchen.

Where would Steve go? Likely not to the team, he decided, that would make them accessories and as law enforcement they were legally bound to bring him in.

Steve would never willingly put them in that situation.

And he was definitely too smart to risk going back to his own place. Suddenly Tony wished they’d talked over fail-safes and what to do in a situation like this. Because there was no way he was sitting on the sidelines and hoping everything would work out for the best.

If it wasn’t for him, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe if he hadn't gotten Five-O involved, if he hadn't tipped them off the Governor's nefarious side...

But there wasn't any point in focusing on 'what ifs'. It wouldn't help Steve or anybody else.

“Tony!” A familiar voice, belonging to a familiar person greeted him as he opened the door to head outside.

Apparently, the place Steve would go was _here_.

For once, Tony glanced up at the sky and thanked whoever decided to be on his side today. Whether it was god, the fates, or just luck. He didn’t care.

Steve cleared his throat, drawing Tony’s attention back to earth.

Instantly Tony went on red alert. Steve had clearly stopped somewhere else before here. He was kitted out in SEAL ninja gear, and was armed several times over. It looked a bit like overkill, but with Steve maybe that was standard.

Filled with foreboding, Tony silently stepped aside to let Steve step inside the restaurant and out of plain sight.

“You’re about to do something crazy.” Tony stated, watching Steve as he prowled the room.

Steve couldn’t seem to sit still, prowling around the room like a panther stalking prey. Tony knew he was already getting into the mind frame he needed for whatever he was planning.

It was… intimidating to Tony who couldn’t help but remember the times when Gibbs would go still and silent with anger before bursting into movement.

Maybe the SEALS and the Marines had more in common than Tony had previously considered.

The thought was a sucker punch to the gut. He didn’t want Steve to be similar to Gibbs, not considering how that had turned out.

Steve shrugged, “Depends on your definition of crazy. I’m already a fugitive, I figure I may as well earn the status.”

Sighing, Tony rubbed his temples. “I understand the impulse, believe me I do, but you’re just going to make things worse.”

Growling, Steve stalked closer to Tony, “You think I should just step aside and let the people who murdered my parents get away with it? The people who framed me for murder and split up my team?”

Tony winced at the pain displayed openly in Steve’s tone. “No. But there must be a legal way to do this. Turn yourself in, let us prove you’re innocent! Then we’ll go after the Governor, and Wo Fat too if you want!”

“It’ll never work! They’ll rig the system against me!” Steve protested, and Tony sagged.

He knew Steve was right, they’d proven it when they killed the witness who could have proven Steve’s innocence. But the investigator in him, the cop he was at his core, didn’t want to believe the system was corrupt.

“Okay.” Tony conceded, because reluctant or not he knew Steve was right. And they coudln't afford to waste time over it. “So what do we do?”

Steve blinked, seemingly caught off guard for the first time since he’d shown up.

“We?” He repeated dumbly.

Rolling his eyes Tony replied, “Yes, we. You wouldn’t have come here if you didn’t need something from me.”

For a moment, Steve hesitated. Then as if suddenly making up his mind he nodded jerkily and stepped closer, done pacing.

“It’s less something I need, and more something I want to do before this gets any worse.” Steve told him, his voice carefully neutral.

Tony frowned, “I’m lost.” he admitted sheepishly.

Stepping closer again, Steve chuckled. “No you’re not.” He reached forward to grip the back of Tony’s neck.

His grip was surprisingly gentle despite the calluses Tony could feel lining his fingers and palms.

Tony held his breath as Steve pulled him closer, so that their foreheads were leaning against each other’s and their noses bumped softly. He exhaled slowly, his body relaxing at the same time.

He was close enough to count the freckles on Steve’s nose.

“I didn’t want to go to jail without trying this, as cheesy as it sounds” Steve explained, his voice falsely teasing, trying to interject some lightness in the situation. It didn't work.

Steve leaned forward, pressing his lips to Tony’s. The kiss was chaste, just the breifest press of lips together. But there was emotion behind it.

Admiration, respect, and longing.

Quickly Steve pulled back, too quickly for Tony to respond. He looked nervous.

“That alright?” Steve asked uncertainly.

Tony smirked, and to show Steve just how _alright_ it was he grabbed Steve's TAC vest and pulled him in for a much more searing kiss.

This time when they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily and leaning into eachother to stay upright.

By mutual decision they took a moment to savor the feeling, standing with their heads bowed together, before reality broke back in.

Steve stepped back, one hand lingering to trace Tony’s jaw line.

“I’ve got to go, it’s almost dark.” He told him, his voice regretful but determined.

Tony nodded, “Just… just don’t die, Steve.” He ordered. He could deal with just about anything else. He could deal with a fugitive Steve, even a Steve falsely in prison. But not a dead one. It wasn’t happening.

A strange look passed over Steve’s face, and Tony wondered if anyone had ever told him something like that before he went on missions as a SEAL. From what Tony could tell he and his family hadn’t talked much back then.

The thought of Steve living just for the SEALS made something squeeze in Tony’s chest.

“I promise.” Steve told him, even though they both knew it was likely a promise he couldn’t keep.

Tony wanted nothing more than to grab Steve and drag him upstairs. To hide him until this was all over.

But he knew he couldn’t.

“You better go…” he told him softly, glancing away.

Steve sighed, “Yes.”

With one last lingering glance at Tony, Steve slipped past him and back out the door.

Tony stood there, slumped against the wall and listened to Steve’s car start up and pull away. He gave it ten more seconds before he dashed out to his own car, dialing Danny as he went.

 

* * *

_"Some of the bravest and the best men of all the world, certainly in law enforcement, have made their contributions while they were undercover."_

_\- Thomas Foran_

* * *

 

Danny was not having a good day.

First everything went crazy with Steve, Kono was being investigated for the money they’d stolen to save Chin, and now Rachel wanted to take Grace back to New Jersey.

He was supposed to go with them, but how could he? When his team here needed him? His loyalty to his team and his devotion to his daughter warred with each other. He honestly wasn’t sure which would win.

His mood definitely wasn’t improved when Kamekona called to tell him that Steve had been to see him for weapons.

So when his phone rang again, and he recognized the number as the one DiNozzo had given him, he could be forgiven for cursing colorfully.

“Yeah?” He answered curtly.

He could hear the sounds of a car on Tony’s end as well, so he must be up to something as well. The possibilites made Danny’s head pound. He was getting to old for this shit.

“I’m on Steve’s tail. Danny, I’m pretty sure he’s heading to the Governor’s mansion. And he’s heavily armed.” Tony told him, getting straight to the point.

Danny sighed, “Yeah. That sounds like him. If you’re behind him you’ll likely get there before me. Try and stop him.”

“Already tried.” Tony reported, his voice tired. Danny winced in sympathy. Dealing with a determined Steve was never fun.

“Try again.” He told him nonetheless.

Tony groaned, “I don’t think it’ll make a difference. The best we can do, is probably just damage control.”

That was not what Danny wanted to hear. He had a moment of childish annoyance where he was tempted to just hang up on the NCIS agent.

But that wouldn’t be fair to Tony who was trying to help them, even after Steve had likely torn apart the case he’d spent months undercover for.

“Do whatever you can. I’ll meet you there.” He told him finally, proud that his voice came out flat and not as angry as he felt.

Danny waited just long enough to hear Tony’s noise of assent before hanging up and hitting the steering wheel.

Could his day get any worse?

 

* * *

_"Justice may be blind, but she has very sophisticated listening devices."_

_\- Edgar Argo_

* * *

 

Pulling up behind the car that Steve had likely stolen, Tony was painfully aware that he was a good five minutes behind the other man.

A lot could happen in five minutes. As evidenced by the guards Tony could spot knocked out by that gate. They had fallen in ungraceful heaps, but even from here Tony could see them breathe. Just knocked unconscious then.

Tony sighed, and wondered what to do. Clearly Steve had already made his move and Tony might make things worse by trying to interfere.

Then again, his not interfering could also make things worse.

Situations like this always gave Tony pause. As a rookie cop he would have dived right in and followed Steve with no thoughts about the consequences.

But years of hard-earned experience had taught Tony a lesson or two about patience.

Deliberating, he eyed the fancy mansion in front of him. He hadn’t heard any gun shots yet, so that was a good sign. Hopefully Steve wasn’t planning to kill the governor, and just wanted the truth from her.

In any other situation Tony would never have believed Steve capable of killing her in cold blood. But with his family involved? Tony knew the kinds of things people did for family.

His inner deliberation was interrupted by voices headed his way. Instinctively, Tony dived into the trees that lined the Governor’s drive and ducked out of sight.

He watched with bated breath as none other than Wo Fat rounded the corner, walking with steady purpose. A man on a mission.

Wo Fat was talking on the phone to someone, “It’ll be taken care of.” He told whoever was on the other side of the line, “You have my word.”

Swallowing nervously, Tony watched as Wo Fat hung up the phone and began to head up the drive.

Pulling out his cell phone, Tony quickly dialed Danny’s number.

“What is it now?” Danny demanded, picking up on the second ring.

Tony rolled his eyes, unable to help the reaction despite the situation.

“Wo Fat just showed up, he’s in there with Steve and the Governor.” Tony reported.

Danny swore and Tony heard cars honk in the background. “Hang on, I’m almost there.”

Somehow Tony doubted he would get there in time to make a difference, hell he doubted it’d make a difference if just he charged in right now.

Hanging up, Tony stepped out of the underbrush and considered his options all over again. He could stay here, and try to be here for damage control.

Or he could take steps to maintain his cover. If Wo Fat came back out and recognized him… it would be bad for Tony’s health.

Finally he settled on a compromise, and got back into his car. He pulled out so he was parked across the street. From here he’d be able to watch what happened, and hopefully not be spotted by anyone. 

It was a good thing too, because not two minutes after he’d moved he heard a gunshot.

His whole body jerked, and his nerves lit up with anticipation and fear. Who fired? Who had been shot? _Was Steve okay?_

He felt like he’d swallowed something bitter when Wo Fat walked out, a smug smirk on his face.

There was no way he’d left without killing or incapacitating Steve.

Tony fervently hoped it was the latter.

Just as Tony was opening his car door, unable to sit still any longer, he heard sirens.

Finally, he thought uncharitably, the HPD is doing something.

But despite being glad to see the familiar red and blue flashing lights, Tony knew that ultimately their arrival would not mean good things for Steve.

He watched them pull up, and sucked in a harsh breath when he saw Chin step out of a squad car. Kitted out like a proper lieutenant.

Tony recognized the look on the usually Zen Hawaiian. He was doing this because he thought he had to, not because he wanted to jump ship on five-O.

In the short time Tony had known him, he had seen how zealously loyal Chin was to the Five-O team. Tony didn’t know details but had heard enough to know Chin wouldn’t leave easily or quietly.

He got out of his car as Chin led a team inside and moved to stand by the empty cop cars, their lights still going.

Danny joined him moments later just as Chin dragged out a cuffed, but mercifully alive, Steve.

Tony barely listened as Danny argued with Chin, his eyes on Steve. Who looked angry enough to spit nails.

“Danny! Tony! It wasn’t me, it was Wo Fat.” Steve tried to tell them, even as he was being forced into the squad car. Tony met his eyes and nodded. He would prove it, he wasn’t letting Steve go down for this.

Chin and Danny continued to argue, until finally Chin climbed into the car and they peeled off. Leaving just Tony and Danny standing on the curb.

“What now?” Danny asked, clearly not asking Tony but the world.

Tony answered anyways, “We find a way to prove Steve didn’t kill the governor.”

“We’re going to need a miracle.”

 

* * *

_"No amount of law enforcement can solve a problem that goes back to the family."_

_\- J. Edgar Hoover_

* * *

 

The first thing Tony did after Danny left to try and catch Rachel, was call Vance.

Because of the sensitive nature of his investigation, he’d been dealing directly with Vance instead of through another handler.

It only took moments for Cynthia to connect him to the NCIS Director.

“Agent DiNozzo, I believe you have some explaining to do.” Vance told him as soon as he picked up, forgoing his usual formal niceties.

Tony sighed, it figured that Vance would already know most of the story. Or at least the version the Press and HPD was putting out.

“So you remember how you gave me permission to bring in Five-O? Well everything sort of snow-balled from there…”

Tony spent the next twenty minutes gruelingly going over everything that had happened in the last 48 hours.

And he really couldn’t believe it had only been 48 hours, it seemed like so much longer.

Once he was done, and Vance had gotten over his irritation about the mission being ruined, Vance asked one very important question.

“What do you want to do now, Tony? The timings not right for you to come back here yet, and I doubt you want to really be Agent Afloat.” Vance lined it out for him.

Tony swallowed, “Sir. I request permission to stay here and see this out.”

“What? But the governors dead, the missions over Tony.” Vance replied, his tone surprised.

“I disagree.” Tony told him, making an effort to keep his tone respectful, “A good mans in jail for a murder he was framed for, the Governor’s record is still pristine and Wo Fat’s in the wind again. Let me stay. I’ll find a way to prove McGarrett’s innocent, that the Governor was dirty and maybe even catch Wo Fat.”

Vance hummed. “It sounds like you’ve really thought this through.”

“Yes sir.” Tony replied.

“Alright Agent, I’m inclined to let you stay. Just try to stay out of too much trouble okay?”

Tony grinned, “No promises Director.”

“That’s what I was afraid you’d say…” was the Director’s parting shot as he hung up the phone.

Tony stared at his phone, slightly disbelieving that the Director had just made a joke.

Hopefully it was a good sign. _  
_

* * *

_"It has always struck me that one of the readiest ways of estimating a country's regard for law is to notice what arms the officers of the law are carrying: in England it is little batons, in France swords, in many countries revolvers, and in Russia the police used to have artillery.”_

_― Lord Dunsany, The Curse Of The Wise Woman_

* * *

 

Steve stumbled slightly as he was pushed into HPD headquarters. Chin’s grip on his shoulder tight.

When he glanced back in an attempt to meet his gaze, Chin deliberately looked away.

Catching the hint Steve followed Chin’s gaze, the sight caused Steve to suck in a harsh breath.

It seemed he wasn’t the only being booked tonight.

Kono was across the room being fingerprinted and processed.

“She was identified as being at the crime scene for the stolen money,” Chin murmured to him, making sure no one else could hear, “It doesn’t look good.”

Steve nodded minutely, eyes on Kono. He wanted to say more, to demand information but he didn't want to tip anyone off about Chin. The tactician in him forced him to remain silent despite the thoughts running through his head.

It was his fault she was here, it had been his idea to break into HPD to get the money they needed to pay off Victor so he wouldn’t kill Chin.

At the time it had seemed like the only option, but maybe there was something he missed? Something that wouldn’t have led to this.

Kono wasn’t even a year into the job, and because of her families past with this money… it would be hard to prove her not guilty.

As he was led through the motions of being processed himself, Steve’s mind was elsewhere.

In that time he relived everything he’d done since he’d come back to Hawaii.

Every decision, every meeting, every crossroads. He looked for anything that wouldn’t have led them here.

It could have happened, but likely it would have meant the staying in the dark about the Governor and Wo Fat.

And Steve would rather be in jail and know the truth than be free and oblivious.

The thought strengthened him, and he managed not to wince as he was placed in a holding cell.

He’d probably be moved to prison tomorrow after he was arraigned. And seeing as he was up on charges for murdering the Governor he doubted he’d get bail.

His last thought before closing his eyes to catch up some on sleep, was for Tony.

_At least I didn’t die. Tony, and probably Danny, would have hunted me down and killed me again…._

 

* * *

_“On the day that the call comes to go to battle, a true Warrior weeps.”_

_-  Sun Tzu_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! I'm excited, but at the same time sad... This is my first real attempt at a big multiple chapter story and i didn't even do that, i jumped straight to multiple parts, with multiple chapters. 
> 
> Also, the first appearance of real Steve/Tony romance showed up in this chapter! I hope it didn't disappoint anyone and that it seemed realistic for these characters! I justify the quick progression as it being the circumstances. The whole baptism by fire thing.
> 
> EDITED FOR SPELLING: 11/7/13


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say a plan never lasts long once it’s implemented. It’s practically the rule for how Tony’s life turns out. Or maybe Murphy’s Law would be more appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The final chapter of Part II! The plan is to wrap up Tony’s case and Steve’s predicament with this one. Part III will be a sort of epilogue. Covering what Tony decides to do, and what that means for him and Steve. Depending on which Scenario I pick, part III could be anywhere from 1-2 chapters to maybe even 4-5. 
> 
> Either way, Part III will be out this time next week. Hopefully you’ll all come back for it! I appreciated all the support!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

_“And once the storm is over, you won’t remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won’t even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won’t be the same person who walked in. That’s what this storm’s all about.”_

  
__― Haruki Murakami_ _

* * *

Walking into the bar area of Tony’s restaurant Chin blinked at the darker lighting, his eyes taking a moment to adjust.

It took a moment for his sight to focus, and for him to pick Tony out in the crowd. It was a Tuesday night so while there was a respectable amount of people at the bar it was fairly slow.

Slow enough that Tony wasn’t behind the bar and instead was perched on one of the bar stools. He was watching what appeared to be a couple sitting in one of the booths across the way.

Tony was smiling, but when Chin looked closer and noted the way his hands clenched around his beer and the shadows under his eyes he decided he looked lonely.

After taking a fortifying breath Chin made his way over, laying his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony jumped, but by the time he turned to face Chin he already had his trademark grin plastered on.

“Chin! Hey.” He greeted, gesturing for him to take the stool beside him.

Sitting, Chin ordered a beer of his own. After the events of the past week he could really use a drink.

When he turned back he found Tony watching him with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t usually drink.” He pointed out.

Chin shrugged, “Long day.”

He’d tried to talk to Danny again but the blonde was still giving him a cold shoulder, believing that Chin had abandoned Steve.

Tony winced in sympathy, “He’ll come around. He just needs somebody to be angry at.”

“And I’m convenient.” Chin finished.

Shrugging Tony pointed out, “Steve’s in prison, the governors dead and Wo Fat’s in the wind. Who else can he be angry at?”

Chin grunted.

“Anything new?” Tony asked, changing the subject.

Giving him a knowing look Chin nonetheless replied, “Yeah. Danny’s bringing in Steve’s old Commander. Joe White. Seems to think he can help. That’s all he told me.”

“I’ll try and get more from him,” Tony promised.

In the week since everything had been turned upside down Tony had become a sort of intermediate for the team.

He couldn’t go visit Steve without potentially blowing his cover, him being unconnected to Steve was too valuable a position at the moment, but both Danny and Chin visited him on their own terms.

It was easier for them to talk through him then it was for them to face each other.

Chin knew they were being childish, they both wanted to help Steve. But in a way this was better. Chin couldn’t be seen being too friendly with Danny without brining suspicion down on himself.

But visiting an Italian restaurant after shift for food and the occasional beer? That he could do easily. And as a bonus he could avoid tense conversations with Danny.

“How about Kono? She doing any better?” Tony asked.

Chin frowned, “You probably know better than I do,” he admitted, “We haven’t talked much since she was suspended.”

“She was in here for lunch again,” Tony conceded, “She’s still refuses to talk about it though. She spent the whole time trying to get me to tell stories about NCIS.”

“Yeah?” Chin asked, amused. “Did it work?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I told her a couple, trying to cheer her up.”

“Didn’t do much, did it?” Chin surmised.

Shaking his head, Tony once again clenched his hands around his beer. “I hate being this _useless_.” He complained.

Chin sighed, staring at his own hands. He knew exactly how Tony felt.

It was driving him crazy knowing that Kono could possibly lose her badge because of him. They’d stolen that money to save his life.

And Steve… Steve had been the first one to really believe him when he said he didn’t steal it.

He’d only asked once. And he took Chin at his word when he said no. Steve had never questioned him or his loyalty again.

It meant the world to Chin. The whole team did, they had become his family. His Ohana.

And for all that Tony was something of an interloper, he’d been there for them when no one else would have been. When any other agent would have pulled the plug and went back home.

Chin was determined to see Tony join them. He was already an honorary member, just as much as Jenny if not more so.

“We’ll find a way to help them.” Chin assured him, though he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.

Tony or himself.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed half-heartedly, “What about that CIA chick? Has she come up with anything yet?”

Chin shook his head, “She’s trying, but Wo Fat’s good at covering his tracks.”

Taking a sip of his beer Chin considered Tony, “Maybe you could help? You’ve chased guys like him before with NCIS right?”

Sighing, Tony shook his head negatively, “We have, but the tech stuff? Tracking people like that wasn’t my strong suit. I’m an investigator in that I put together puzzles and chase perps. McGee was our person for this kind of thing.”

“Could he help us?” Chin asked, grasping at straws.

Even before Tony replied Chin could read the answer off his face.

“He thinks I’m an agent afloat right now, I can’t jeopardize my cover. Besides he’d only do the same thing Jenny already is. And being CIA she’s probably better at it.” Tony told him, his voice weary.

Chin let out a breath. “I guess we’ll just have to trust that Danny knows what he’s doing.” He mused aloud.

“Cheers.” Was all Tony said in reply, lifting his beer so they could tap them together with an audible ‘clink’.

* * *

_“There are many who don't wish to sleep for fear of nightmares. Sadly, there are many who don't wish to wake for the same fear.”_

  
__― Richelle E. Goodrich_ _

* * *

Two days later Tony was humming Frank Sinatra under his breath as he moved through the empty restaurant when his phone went off.

Picking it up he saw he had a text from Kono.

_Turn on the news._

Was all it said. Frowning Tony moved over towards the bar and picked up the remote quickly finding the right channel.

The headline stunned him.

_“… Yes, I did hear right. It seems that Commander Steve McGarrett who was waiting to stand trial for murdering The Governor escaped an hour ago. He’d been stabbed by a fellow inmate in prison, our sources say it was someone he’d put away looking for revenge. McGarrett then escaped from the ambulance as it was en route to the hospital._

_He is to be considered armed and dangerous. If you see him stay away and call the HPD…”_

Tony picked up his phone numbly as it rang.

“Hello?”

“Tony? It’s Danny, did you hear?” Danny asked from the other side of the line.

Tony blinked, coming out of his stupor. “Yeah. Yeah I heard. What is he thinking?”

He heard Danny scoff, “Whoever knows what that idiot is thinking?” he complained.

“Do you have a plan?” Tony asked, cutting him off before he could go off on another one of his rants.

It hadn’t taken long for Tony to learn the warning signs and to learn how to take the appropriate measures. Whether it was to egg him on or distract him.

This time he needed to distract him and get details about Steve.

“Right now?” Danny mused aloud, “Just to find him before anyone else. And then find a way to prove he’s innocent, not necessarily in that order.”

“What do you need from me?” Tony wondered, hoping to finally have something concrete to do to help.

Danny answered immediately, “Stay at the restaurant. Just in case he goes there like last time.”

Tony groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Isn’t there something more… active I could do to help?”

“Sorry.” Danny said, sounding truly apologetic, “But about all we can do is stake out the places we think he might go. Call if you see him.”

“You do the same.” Tony ordered, not willing to risk being left out of this if Steve went somewhere else.

Danny huffed, “Of course.” He said, like it had already been a given, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Swallowing, Tony couldn’t think of a way to explain to Danny that he would have expected just that from his old team.

“Never mind.”

“Alright…” Danny didn’t sound convinced, but he let it go. “I’ve got to go, call if you hear from him.”

Tony sighed, “Yeah I will. Good luck.”

“You too.” And then Danny hung up with a click.

Looking around Tony tried to remember what he’d been doing before his world had been turned upside down.

But all he could think about was Steve. On the run, in the streets alone and possibly bleeding out from a stab wound.

The thought made Tony cringe.

He was distracted by a large crashing noise from the kitchen.

Tensing Tony reached around the bar to grab the shot gun he kept hidden there. After checking to make sure it was loaded he crept quietly towards the kitchen.

The banging continued, though to a lesser degree. Tony stopped at the last door between him and the possible intruder.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped in the room his shot gun leveling on the intruder.

“Steve?” Tony yelped, quickly lowering the gun.

Said man smiled sheepishly from where he was sprawled on the floor. “Sorry about the mess.”

It looked like he’d broken in through one of the windows and had misjudged where he’d land once inside. He’d knocked over an entire stack of pots and pans.

Which explained the loud noise.

Tony sagged with relief. “We have to stop meeting like this,” he teased as he helped Steve to feet.

Though he was flattered that twice while on the run Steve had thought to come to him.

Steve laughed, before wincing and grabbing at his stomach. “Don’t do that.” He whined.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, concern overtaking his humor.

He stepped closer, gently moving Steve’s hand from his abdomen. After getting a nod of permission he slowly lifted the shirt of the police uniform Steve must have stolen, hissing at the sight of the wound he’d bandaged with what looked to be paper towels.

“Steve…” he breathed.

“Feel up to playing nurse?” Steve joked, one of his hands resting on Tony’s hip and rubbing reassuring circles there.

Tony didn’t seem to notice the gesture, biting his lip in worry. “You’re lucky I’ve got an extensive emergency first aid kit.”

“I’m okay Tony.” Steve told him when Tony still didn’t move his gaze from Steve’s wound despite his words.

Tony took a deep breath.

“Okay. Let’s get you patched up and then we’ll figure everything else out.” He said, finally allowing Steve to pull his shirt back down.

Taking his hand Tony tugged him out of the kitchen and down the hall to the stairs that led to his apartment.

“I keep everything up here. Plus you’ll be more comfortable if you can lay down while I take care of that.” Tony explained as they made their way up.

Steve seemed to recognize that he was talking to keep himself calm and let him continue to babble on as they reached the bedroom.

Wasting no time Tony directed Steve to remove his shirt and lay down on the bed while he disappeared into the bathroom to retrieve his kit.

Upon returning to the room, Tony had to take a moment to close his eyes and find his center. He pulled on years of experience and distanced himself.

He was patching up just another agent or co-worker. Not Steve who was… well who was Steve.

Taking another look at the wound, he grimaced. He didn’t doubt that Steve had done his best to clean it, but he’d have to do it again. Otherwise it was most definitely going to get infected.

“This is going to hurt.” He warned.

Steve nodded, “I know.”

Squaring his shoulders, Tony went about cleaning the wound unable to help wincing in sympathy whenever Steve grunted from the pain.

Lesser men would have reacted much worse to less. Tony couldn’t help but be proud of him.

Finally, he was finished and able to put a clean bandage over it,. He had Steve sit up so he could wrap a bandage around his waist to hold it in place and restrict Steve’s movement.

The less he was able to move his chest, the less often he would pull at the wound. By the time he was done Steve was white and trembling from the pain, his fists clenched and his eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m sorry,” Tony murmured, “but it’s over now.” He told him, taking one of Steve’s hands in his and pressing a quick kiss to Steve's sweaty brow.

Steve squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

Nodding, Tony got up quickly before he could do or say something he’d regret. He hated when he had to treat wounds like that and the person was actually awake. It was much easier when they were already unconscious.

The ordeal left him feeling shaky. There was a reason he’d never considered going into medicine when his blown knee had dashed his dreams of a sports career.

When he returned to the room he silently offered Steve a glass of water and some pills.

Steve frowned, clearly about to refuse.

“It’s only Advil. Just take it, it’ll make me feel better.” Tony wheedled, recognizing the look on Steve’s face. It was the one he’d seen in the mirror many a time when he’d been injured and hadn’t wanted to take his pain pills.

It was likely for the same reason too. Steve didn’t want it to cloud his thoughts.

Giving in, Steve took the pills and quickly downed them and the entire glass of water.

Heaving a sigh, Tony sat beside him on the bed being careful not to jostle him too much.

That proved pointless as Steve leaned into him, grimacing slightly at the shift. Now they were pressed together from shoulder to hip to knees.

Tony rolled his eyes at the stubbornness that displayed. He had a feeling that if Abby could see them now she’d say they deserved each other.

“I should probably call Danny.” Tony commented finally.

Steve glanced at him, “Probably. He’s likely having conniptions by now.”

Laughing at the image that provoked, Tony dug his cell out of his pocket hitting speed dial 2.

Danny picked up on the first ring, “Tony? Did you find him?”

“I found a stray cat in my kitchen, yes.” Tony told him, grinning while Steve scowled.

“We’ll be there in ten minutes.” Danny told him, hanging up without waiting for an answer.

Steve groaned, letting his head fall to Tony’s shoulder.

Amused, Tony watched Steve out of the corner of his eye.

He looked much better now than when he’d first shown up. Color was starting to return to his face and he didn’t have the pinched hunted look in his eyes anymore.

“Come on, you should get dressed before they get here.” Tony suggested, gently prying Steve off of him so he could retrieve some clothes for him.

Steve didn’t look happy at the prospect of moving, but got up anyways.

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

_“Joy is a deeply felt contentment that transcends difficult circumstances and derives maximum enjoyment from every good experience.”_

  
__― Charles R. Swindol_ _

* * *

By the time Danny and Chin showed up Steve was dressed in jeans and a sweater and they had moved back down into the restaurant.

Tony had cleaned up the pots while Steve had changed, and left a note for his manager so they knew to open without him if he wasn’t back in time.

Out of reflex both Tony and Steve had their hand guns trained on them when they entered before recognizing them and lowering the guns.

Danny scowled. “What the hell were you thinking?!” he demanded, taking a threatening step towards Steve.

“Now’s not the time,” Chin broke in, putting his arm out to stop Danny. He was ever the voice of reason. “We need to figure out what to do next.”

“He’s right.” Tony backed him up when it looked like Danny was readying to argue anyway.

Danny grumbled but let it go with a nod. Chin lowered his arm.

“What have Jenny and Joe found?” Steve asked, speaking for the first time since Danny and Chin had shown up.

Exchanging a look, Chin and Danny both shrugged.

“As far as we know? Nothing.” Danny was the one who answered, “But Joe bolted off to do something. He didn’t explain though.”

Steve nodded, having expected that from his old mentor. He’d get in contact when he found something concrete.

“And in the meantime?” Tony asked curiously.

Chin answered this time, ‘We lay low. Especially you.” He finished, looking at Steve who smiled innocently.

Their impromptu planning session didn’t get much farther as Danny’s phone rang. He spent a second grumbling at whoever was on the other line before tossing it to Steve.

“It’s for you.” He told him, not looking happy about it.

Steve smirked, having already guessed who it was.

He was proven right when he recognized Joe’s voice. “I’ve got someone you need to talk to, son.”

Steve nodded, quickly memorizing the address Joe recited to him. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Hurry.” Joe ordered before hanging up.

Turning back Steve found three pairs of eyes watching him. “Joe’s got a lead, I need to go meet up with him.”

Tony hummed. “I’ll take you.” He offered, “No one knows we know each other so no one will give me a second look where as if you were either of these two…” he trailed off meaningfully.

“Your car is very recognizable,” Chin pointed out to Danny, looking bemused.

Danny scowled before reluctantly agreeing. He and Chin would play decoy and drive around to get HPDs attention while Tony and Steve went to check out Joe’s lead.

“Be careful.” Chin told them, shaking both their hands. “Kono’s on Wo Fat’s trail so hopefully we’ll have news on that front soon.”

Tony frowned. “Is she going to be okay?”

She was currently suspended, meaning she wouldn’t have any back up if Wo Fat made her.

Chin too looked concerned. “We have to trust her.” He said finally.

None of the four men were pleased at the idea. But they couldn’t do anything about it. They all had roles to play, and they were all dangerous.

With one last set of good byes they split up. Danny and Chin to the charger while Tony led Steve around back to where he kept his much less conspicuous car.

* * *

 

_“One day can change your life. One day can ruin your life. All life is is three or four big days that change everything.”_

  
_― Beverly Donofrio_

* * *

 

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. Looking back Tony would never rightly be able to say what all had happened.

He remembered meeting Joe White, Steve’s intimidating mentor and finally understanding where Steve got it from.

It was like when you met the girl’s parents and you could see her in everything her parents did.

He definitely remembered standing awkwardly with Joe as Steve talked with the man who had apparently hired his father to investigate the Governor.

It had been a bit of a surprise to learn that NCIS had not, in fact, been the first people to realize the Governor was dirty.

Everything had snowballed from there, next they had found Steve’s Father’s surveillance video that would later prove Steve hadn’t killed the Governor.

Tony had been with Steve at Kamekona's when the new Governor had shown up just in time to save them both from being arrested.

He’d never been so relieved to see a politician in his life.

And while the video didn’t have enough to prove that Wo Fat had killed the Governor it had been enough to prove that there was no way Steve had done it.

So it was that everyone was back at Steve’s place having a well-earned beer and relishing the fact that they were once again a team.

Everyone but Tony.

Tony had excused himself early on and moved out to the beach. And now he stood there, his pants rolled up and his feet in the water as he stared out at the ocean.

So much had happened since he’d come to Hawaii. He felt like a completely different person.

Would his team back home even recognize him? A Tony who didn’t wear Italian suits? Who opted for jeans and a collared shirt he could easily role the sleeves of up and be cooler?

The one who enjoyed running a restaurant? Who had become used to being able to babble about his movie references and actually have people _listen?_

Who had climbed the ranks of the Yakuza and become genuine friends with the leader? Who ran on the beach every morning and didn't date everything that moved in his spare time?

 

Tony doubted they’d know how to treat this Tony.

“You okay?” Steve asked from behind him, startling Tony.

He whirled around, almost losing his footing. Thankfully Steve reacted quickly and caught his arm in time to keep him from falling.

Tony blinked stupidly for a moment, caught off guard at how relaxed Steve looked. It was wholly different from the Steve he’d gotten to know whose mind was always at least half focused on the case.

He smiled. “I’m good. I just needed some space to think.”

Steve nodded understandingly, coming to stand beside him as they both faced the ocean.

They stood in companionable silence for a long while.

Once he’d worked up his nerve, Steve asked the question that had been brewing in the back of his mind since he’d first been met Agent DiNozzo and not Tony the shady restaurant owner.

“Will you stay? Join 5-O?”

Tony stared, clearly caught off guard. “What?” he asked dumbly.

Chuckling at the flabbergasted look on his face Steve rested his hand on the back of Tony neck. “Stay. Stay here with me. With the team.”

And Tony thought about it. Tried to picture what it would be like.

Working with Danny, Chin, (hopefully Kono once she got her badge back), and Steve on a daily basis.

It sounded like everything Tony had ever wanted.

Without meaning to Tony had made Hawaii his home. He savored the atmosphere whenever he could, dreading when he'd have to go back to rainy D.C. He’d come to love his restaurant, and most of all he’d become attached to the people.

To passionate Danny who was the mother hen of the team, who worried and nitpicked and bugged them even as he took care of them.

Next was the ever Zen Chin who Tony couldn't help but liken to a Jedi with his iron clad control of his emotions. And he never had a problem taking a moment to listen to Tony complain about his day or to talk motorcycles versus cars.

And he couldn’t forget Kono whose name had been added to the list of Women-Who-Could-Kick-His-Ass right under Ziva, Jenny and Kate.

Except she had a softer side to her that she proudly showed in the way she worried about Chin, teased Danny, called Steve ‘boss’, and begged Tony for stories.

She was like the little sister he’d never wanted.

And finally there was Steve.

Who had accepted Tony the moment he’d met him, inappropriate flirting and all. Steve who refused to cry out when his wound was cleaned, who went to such lengths to find out the truth about his parents murders and who was so fiercely protective of him team.

Yes. Tony would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to take him up on his offer.

But he had history with the team back in D.C. that he just didn’t have with the Five-O team.

As if reading his mind, Steve spoke. “Do you trust us? Not just with a case, but with your life?”

Tony didn’t even have to think about the answer, “Yes.”

Not once in the time he’d known them had any of them let him down.

“Can you say the same about your team in D.C.?” Steve asked quietly.

Tony hesitated.

He trusted them to solve a case. To find the right guy, to do the right thing when it came to regulations and evidence.

But he didn’t trust them to have his back, hadn’t in a long while. Not since before Gibbs’ had left.

“Okay.” He said.

Steve’s heart leapt up into his throat, “Is that a yes?”

Grinning Tony turned to face him, his hand cupping Steve's cheek. “Yes. That’s a yes. I’ll stay.”

And even though they both knew it wasn’t that easy, they both overlooked that for now.

Steve whooped, throwing his arms around Tony in excitement.

Tony hugged him back fiercely, still unable to believe that everything had worked out. That Steve was free and well on his way to healing, that they’d cleared his name and gotten the team reinstated, and that he'd get a chance to make a real life here.

With Steve by his side.

* * *

 

_“Somewhere in the world there is a defeat for everyone. Some are destroyed by defeat, and some made small and mean by victory. Greatness lives in one who triumphs equally over defeat and victory.”_

  
_― John Steinbeck_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support and reviews I received for this story. I got so much more than i'd expected. I had no idea so many people like Steve/Tony! 
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with a lack of Steve/Tony moments in this chapter. They'll really get into the details and the workings of their relationship in Part III. Which, again, will be posted this time next week!

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to everyone who took the time to comment on Part I, you're largely the reason this came out so quick. I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations! I plan to have the next chapter out by next week. Thanks again! :)


End file.
